Joseph Chadwick
Dr. Joseph Chadwick was the director of alien technology for the Forever Knights and is the current and sole remaining Forever King. He continues his anti-alien activities and hopes to restore the Forever Knights to their former glory. He is currently an alien hybrid. Appearance He was a slender man who has a black hair, a red scar on his right blue eye and wears a white labcoat, grey trousers, and black shoes. In Omniverse, he wears a crown over his head, a golden Forever King armour with a red and white cape, a Forever Knight symbol on his chest, and had grown a goatee. After drinking the Dr. Jekyll formula, he has been transformed into a greyish black-furred muscular alien gorilla-like mutant with golden spikes on each shoulder, five huge fingers and toes, a tattered robe on his chest and around his waist. He still has his golden Forever King armour on his arms and legs. Personality Chadwick has a sinister and psychotic personality. He has no qualms hurting aliens like Ship to achieve his goals. He is completely loyal to the Forever Knights' cause. After becoming the new Forever King, Chadwick's delusions of grandeur become more extensive and his fanatical ambitions have reached new heights. Despite his demeanor, he seems to have a sardonic sense of humor; as he taunted Ben Tennyson and Kai Green by referring to the latter as the former's girlfriend and quipping, "Ah, young love" when they embraced after Ben saved Kai, much to their chagrin. After drinking the Mr. Hyde Formula, Chadwick became extremely power-mad and somewhat insane. History Alien Force In his debut episode, Pet Project, Joseph was assigned to oversee the mass-production of an Anterian Obliterator spacecraft that would enable the Forever Knights to travel to the alien dragon's planet after Ben helped it escape in Be-Knighted. But because the technology was too complex for human operation, Joseph sent Sir Morton to capture Ship to help perfect it. During the confrontation at his hideout, Joseph used a control device on Ship. That plan proved to be a failure later during the episode when Julie Yamamoto helped Ship gain control of himself again. When Swampfire threw a fireball at a gas tank inside the hideout, it exploded and caused a collapse in the hideout. While Sir Morton and his gang escaped, Joseph was caught in the cave-in but managed to survive. Omniverse Joseph reappeared as the new Forever King in Return to Forever, where he tried to wipe out all alien life with a Highbreed Pulse Generator, but was stopped by Ben and knocked out by Jimmy Jones. In An American Benwolf in London he transforms into a gorilla-like monster after drinking Dr. Jekyll's formula so he could pull Excalibur from the stone. He proved to be unsuccessful despite his increased strength, and was last seen escaping from the Thames River with the damaged Forever Ninja. Seeing that he could not claim Excalibur for himself, he left it behind in its underwater vault. In Animo Crackers, Animo mentioned that Chadwick approached him about "ruling the world for him". Powers and Abilities Before his transformation, Chadwick was a normal human being with some knowledge of alien technologies and chemicals. After drinking Dr. Jekyll's formula, Chadwick gains enough strength to put him on an equal standing with Humungousaur with matching agility and ape-like dexterity. He has great endurance and stamina, able to survive an underwater cave-in. Weaknesses Chadwick's single-mindedness to eliminate all aliens from the Earth has already driven him to insane lengths. After drinking Dr. Jekyll's formula, he became even more unstable, choosing to remain inside a flooding chamber and preventing anyone from leaving. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 2 *''Pet Project'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (first reappearance) Season 5 *''An American Benwolf in London'' Trivia *Joseph's sinister and psychotic tendencies towards Ship and experimenting on aliens for combat use are similar to the real-life Dr. Josef Mengele, a WWII criminal also known as the "Angel of Death", while his status as weapons technician for a paramilitary group was inspired by Wernher von Braun, creator of the deadly V-2 combat rocket technology during WWII. *Ironically, Joseph is now a human/alien hybrid, despite the Forever Knights' fanatical anti-alien stance. *David Kaye voiced Joseph in An American Benwolf in London because Tim Curry was ill. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Forever Knights Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Scientists Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Mutants